bzpowercirclefandomcom-20200216-history
Toa Angelus
The Toa Angelus are a team of Toa defending the Isle of Angelus Nui. History At some point in the past, Toa Gaila created the team, recruiting Toa Lewin. Later, three Toa ended up on the island in rags, looking like criminals. After declaring they had no ill-will, Gaila ended up recruiting Toa Tala, Seles, and Thete, a team of three rookies, and made them into the Toa Angelus. Gaila remained leader, with Lewin as her second-in-command, and Tala being their third. She began to teach them how to be competent Toa, and how to do their new jobs. Sometime later, their mission consisted of defeating a Corps Stone-using Niveau Un of Water. While Seles nearly finished her off, Gaila stopped him, shouting at him that he was a fool, and that the Toa was obviously in control of the Stone. She proceeded to badmouth her entire team until they left, with Lewin trying to diffuse the situation. They were forced to return, however, when Gaila called out, after having been attacked by the Toa who had lost control and changed into her Niveau Deux form. Gaila killed her, much to her own chagrin. That night was the night that Tala considered to be the start of the fall of their team. ''Sanctus Epitaph Around 998 A.G.C., the team began to fall apart, with Gaila forcefully imposing her rule over the others. When a rampaging Corps Stone user attacked the island, entering into the Niveau Trois form, the four Toa worked on a plan while Gaila shot every suggestion down, trying to impose her own will, despite the number of deaths that would occur in the moments of arguing. In retaliation to the fact that they wouldn't get through to her, Lewin killed her, and attacked the beast alone, sacrificing himself with a mid-air Nova Blast, also killing the beast by slicing the Corps Stone apart that was embedded therein. Six months later, Tala took lead of the team and began to lead them in their mission against the Corps Stone users. The trio fought a Ko-Matoran, and later, his Niveau Un and Deux forms, defeating him, but sparing his life. Soon after, the Toa Angelus waited at the docks to meet up with each other. During this time, Tala purchased a scarf from a local store that was immune to his Fire powers, wearing it for vanity, and later met up with the others. They mocked the scarf, and soon met with a Ga-Matoran named Eiran, who was enthralled by the Toa. They soon called for a Le-Matoran to come towards them, realizing that something was wrong. He grabbed Eiran by the throat in order to attempt to end her life. The Toa tried to stop him, but he wouldn't listen. He and Tala spoke about vanity, which was the purpose behind the Le-Matoran's attempted murder. Tala tried to defend his decisions, and tried to stop the Matoran, but couldn't. Thete killed the Matoran of Air with a blast to the head, freeing Eiran. Tala learned the truth about vanity, and decided to keep his scarf as a symbol. Over time, the Toa continued to do battle with their Matoran foes. They would face a Toa of Hunger named Oba, but failed to learn the facts behind the matter at hand, failing to learn about what pushed Oba to murder, missing a lesson that may have helped them. They then faced a Toa of Crystal who utilized a Kakama against the Toa Angelus, forcing Eiran to finish Thete's motorcycle vehicle, sending it to Tala, allowing him to match and defeat the Toa of Crystal, and keep the vehicle as his own. As time went by, more Matoran came into possession of the powerful Corps Stones. From a Toltac wearer who threatened Turaga Otoka's life, to a Toa of Water who threatened the cherished memories of Toa Tala and the rain. Then came a Ga-Matoran and a Ta-Matoran with a view of love that was unlike any other, love for each other. With a Duos Stone, they threatened Tala, and nearly killed him, until he was forced to kill them, leaving all of them pondering what their view of love really was, if it was the future, or, a glitch in their artificial intelligence. Soon more Corps Stone users came and found defeat at the hands of the Toa Angelus. Sins of the past rose, including Thete's old partner, Marcko, returning, as well as the coming of a powerful warrior named Ucen, and a mysterious woman named Lyala. These threats were dealt with in turn. Eventually, a Toa of Spirits named Rien appeared, joining the team when she helped to depose Otoka for a previous murder the Turaga admitted to. The Seraphim took her place while she was sent to prison. Rien helped the others to fight, eventually bringing down the last of the Corps Stone users, ending the primary threat to the island. The team paid their respects to their fallen comrades, and fully accepted Rien into their ranks. During this time, Tala learned that Rekona was a figment of his imagination, not a real being. After this revelation, he went to the beach to think, but met up with Ucen, who had previously survived by simply playing dead. Tala and Ucen had a long, hard battle across the beach and forest. Tala lost his ''Flame Cycle as a result, and major damage was caused to the surrounding areas with his Fire powers. He took Ucen down eventually, but Rien soon arrived. Ucen stayed up and attacked again, with Rien telling Tala that he was a monster, having read the man's aura and mind. As Ucen went for the kill at Rien and Tala was forced to take the blow to save her. His wound was mortal, so he unleashed all of the power he could right into Ucen, burning his own body apart in an attempt to kill the man. But Ucen survived once again, though he was killed by Rien shortly thereafter. Following his death, Tala's Soul Stone revealed that Rien was to lead in his place. The team went through a few more battles, and met with Toa Sewin and his ward, Fata. They learned that Sewin changed into a beast at night, and faced him, saving Fata as well. Yet he and Fata killed themselves in the morning, however, despite receiving promises of help. Soon an [[Angel|''"Angel"]] arrived on the island, facing the team and claiming to be there to rule in the place of the Seraphim. They tried to meet with the Seraphim prior to facing this warrior and, through Rien's powers, they learned that the ''"Angel" had good will, and that his plans were true and just. However the red Seraphim appeared and ran him through. The team spoke with the "Angel", learning that he was indeed a proper man and had proper will. The Seraphim spoke somewhat too, but not as much. The team soon learned that he was indeed proper in all respects, but the Seraphim still tried to kill the "Angel". When he healed himself enough from the brink of death and attacked, the other Seraphim appeared to attack him as well. As the battle continued, it soon became apparent that the Toa had to make a choice. They chose to side with the "Angel" and tried to fight the Seraphim, who used their dark auras, their true selves, to stop any attacks. They merged into the powerful Makuta Seraph, having previously been created by the power of the Dividos. The Toa had no battle against the Makuta, who didn't care to fight them, so he slaughtered the "Angel" and departed, leaving the team behind. Sometime later, the Toa found themselves in a battle with the Eruo forces, fighting a sizable army of the insectoid warriors. They were able to drive away the foot soldiers, but when they encountered their leaders, the Junkers, and were outmatched and defeated. They also learned that Eiran, their friend, was actually a Junker, and the leader of the three. Soon a Ki-Matoran calling himself [[Meon|''"Meon"]] arrived on the island with the desire to help the team. He revealed himself as a Corps Stone user, but one in control of himself. They decided that they could trust him when he didn't lose control, welcoming him as an ally to their cause. Over a short period of time, Thete began to develop a new series of machines for use by Rien in their fight against the Eruo. The Gear system helped them along in their fight, until a fourth Junker, Raxa, appeared. Rien soon met Raxa in battle and was nearly defeated by the Junker. She held her own and managed to duel to a draw with him. He left with Eiran, but would be back, and was obviously the most powerful from his brief fight with Rien. Rien went off to meet ''"Meon" elsewhere, where he revealed it had all been an act, and that he was a man from her past, with intent on torturing her and killing her. Rien fought "Meon", but he was stronger than her, beating her with the flat of his weapon and giving her cuts out of pure hate, wounding her slightly time after time, making it hurt all the more. She eventually got the edge with her mental attacks, driving him into the Silver Sea and making him fall, attempting to drown him by his inability to rise above the pounding surf. Later the Toa fought the force of a Kaita created by the Junkers, under the control of Raxa. They were defeated, but managed to end the threat of the Kaita. Raxa continued to fight against Rien, dueling her in two forms, he called "3" and "4", those being "Razor Ape" and "Diamond Serpent" respectively. The Toa managed to defeat the Junkers this time, causing them to retreat. Eventually the Toa found the remains of Lio, and faced Durham once more, but this time, the "Angel" intervened, but he had been resurrected and rebuilt as the mechanical [[Angel#Archangel|''"Archangel"]]. He slew Durham, and in turn was killed once again by Raxa. They subsequently faced Everto as well, but were defeated by the Rges' superior might. Ultimately they went to face the Eruo directly and ended up dueling Raxa and Eiran. Seles wound up killing Raxa, and the team spoke with Eiran, who tried to get out alive by using Tala's name, causing Seles to kill her. They went on to face Everto once more, but were again defeated by his exceptional power. They tried to overcome him by using Seles's powers, but Everto survived their attempts, defeating all of them. When his cure arrived for him, Seles used his powers to destroy the container it was in, and then targeted the entire cave, bringing it down, killing everything inside. The team went on to give their respects to their fallen members, and soon met two new Toa looking for Gaila. Rien allowed them to join the team, just as Tala had allowed her to join before. The Toa of Plasma and Toa of Gravity accepted her invitation, and asked her about the scarf they saw fluttering on the tree that served as the graves of the three fallen Toa. Rien told them it was for a friend. Members Trivia * Appearances *Sanctus Epitaph'' *''The Dystopian Island'' (In a Flashback) *''Legacy'' (Mentioned Only; Non-Canon) Category:Matoran Universe Category:Toa Teams Category:Koji